


Le Prix de la Paix/The Price of Peace

by Narciss



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction française, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Français, Love, Mariage, Marriage, Peace between humans and mages, Univers alternatif, Vortigern is charming, amour, both languages, deux langes, english fanfiction, french fanfiction, mariage arrangé, mariage forcée, translated chapters after each french one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narciss/pseuds/Narciss
Summary: Lady Daniella, Ambrosius daughter (former Mage's King killed by Mordred) is to be married to Vortigern. The marriage was arranger by her brother, who was Mordred's disciple and wants to maintain the conspiracy between his old teacher and the new King of Camelot. This marriage will bring peace bewteen Mages and Humans, but a what price ?Lady Daniella est la fille d'Ambrosius, l'ancien roi des Mages, assassiné par Mordred. Son frère, ancien élève du traitre, souhaite faire perdurer le complot entre Vortigern et Morded et décide de marier sa sœur au nouveau roi d'Angleterre. Ce mariage apportera la paix entre les Humains et les Mages, mais à quel prix ?Je suis autiste donc mon écriture peut paraître un peu mécanique ou sans émotions, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et me donner des conseil!! / I'm autistic so my writing may seem a bit emotionless, tell me and give me advices !! ♡
Relationships: Vortigern/Female Reader, Vortigern/Original Female Character, Vortigern/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Un sort scellé/A sealed fate

**Author's Note:**

> I will post English chapters of this after each french chapter. Hope you'll like it ! <3
> 
> Cette fanfiction est en français, une langue dans laquelle je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire (alors que c'est la mienne aha)  
> Dîtes moi si ça vous plaît <3

« **C** hère Dame **D** aniella, fille du roi Mage **A** mbrosius, mon cœur est avec vous en ce soir d’Avril alors que je signe la paix entre votre peuple et le mien. C’est un honneur pour la famille **P** endragon, et en particulier pour moi, d’être le symbole d’une union durable entre les Mages et les Humains. Ce mariage nous fait entrevoir des jours meilleurs, et la cour de **C** amelot se tient prête à recevoir votre visite quand votre volonté vous y portera. Je me ferai personnellement un plaisir de vous recevoir dans des conditions dignes de votre rang. Il me tarde de vous rencontrer et de festoyer à vos côtés. Bien que ce mariage soit un arrangement de nos parents depuis notre plus jeune âge, fait par nos parents sans la consultation de notre opinion et perpétué par nos proche, je ne regrette pas ce sort. Je n’ai entendu que du bien de vous, j’ai alors hâte de faire votre connaissance.

Sincèrement vôtre,

 **V** ortigern »

Les larmes montaient à ses yeux, resserrant le nœud qui s’étaient douloureusement formé dans sa gorge. Elle remit soigneusement la lettre dans son enveloppe et la rangea dans le tiroir de son bureau de chambre, comme un secret honteux qu’elle tenait à faire disparaître du monde. Essuyant ses larmes, elle se leva pour prendre l’air à sa fenêtre quand **L** ydia, sa dame de compagnie, entra dans la pièce.

« Lady ? Votre frère souhaitait savoir si vous aviez pris connaissance de la lettre de **V** ortigern, votre futur..

\- Epoux, je sais. Oui, je l’ai lue

\- Votre frère me charge de vous demander d’y répondre le plus vite possible. Il a pour projet d’organiser une visite à la cour de **C** amelot au plus vite, pour que vous y rencontriez le Roi.

\- Je m’y mets. Je la lui transmettrai dans l’après-midi. - Bien. »

Alors que **L** ydia s’apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, elle s’immobilisa, la main sur la poignée.

« Princesse ?

\- Oui **L** ydia ?

\- Je serai toujours avec vous.

\- Je sais **L** ydia. Je le sais. »

La jeune femme quitta la chambre, et **D** aniella s’installa au bureau pour écrire. Plusieurs heures et brouillons plus tard, sa lettre étaient attachée à la patte d’une colombe qui s’envolaient pour **C** amelot.

Il n’y avait maintenant plus de retour en arrière envisageable. Dans un mois, elle serait la femme de **V** ortigern, le Prince devenu roi qui mena les massacres de Mages, et dont on raconte qu’il tua sa femme avant d’accéder au trône de **C** amelot.Son frère, qui avait été l’élève de **M** ordred, tenait à concrétiser cette union au plus vite. Elle se sentait comme vendue, donnée en pâtures pour calmer la rage de chiens devenus fous.

« Que dirais-tu, Père ? »

Elle serra dans son poing le talisman d’ **A** mbrosius et prépara ses affaires pour le voyage.


	2. A selaed fate (Chapter 1, english version)

« Dear Lady **D** aniella, daughter of Mage King **A** mbrosius, my heart is with you, in this night of April, as I sign the peace agreement between your people and mine. It is a great honor for Pendragon’s family, and for me, to be the symbol of a lasting union between Mages and Humans. This marriage lets us hope for better times, and the court of **C** amelot is ready to welcome you as soon as you wish to come and visit. I am longing to meet you and feast by your side. And while this marriage was planned by our parents since we were children, without asking our opinion, and maintained by our close ones, I am still glad that this is our fate. I heard a lot of pleasant things about you, and I am looking forward to meeting you.

Yours truly,

 **V** ortigern”

Tears came to her eyes as the knot in her throat was painfully growing. She carefully put the letter back in its envelope and stored it in her bedroom’s desk, like a disgraceful secret she wanted to hide from the world. Wiping away her tears, she stood up and headed to her window to breathe some fresh air as **L** ydia, her lady companion, came in.

“Lady ? Your brother is willing to know you had read **V** ortigern’s letter, your soon to be..

\- Husband, I know. Yes, I read it.

\- Your Brother charged me to tell you to answer it as soon as possible. He is planning a visit to **C** amelot, for you to meet the King.

\- I will get right on it. It will be done by the end of this afternoon.

\- Alright.”

As **L** ydia was leaving, she froze, hand on the handle.

“Princess ?

\- Yes **L** ydia ?

\- I will always be by your side.

\- I know **L** ydia. I know.”

The young maid left the room, and **D** aniella settled down at her desk to write her answer.

A few hours and drafts later, her letter was tied up to a dove’s foot, flying away to **C** amelot. There was no turning back now. Next month, she will be married to Vortigern, the Prince turned King who lead the slaughter of Mages, and who is said to have killed his wife before ascending to the throne. Her brother, who was once **M** ordred’s student, wanted to concretize the link between his former teacher and the new King of **E** ngland. She was feeling like she has been sold, like chopped meat given to soothe the rabies of mad dogs.

“Oh, Father dear, what would you say…”

She held Ambrosius’ talisman tight in her fist and prepared her stuff for the coming journey.


	3. Bienvenue à Camelot

**D** aniella avait exigé que **L** ydia vienne avec elle à **C** amelot. Elle était la personne la plus proche de la jeune Princesse, mais également sa seule amie. Elles avaient le même âge et partageaient des centres d’intérêt communs. Sur la route pour le château de **V** ortigern, elle fut comme à son habitude sa confidente.  
« Si tu savais comme je suis perdue **L** ydia… **V** ortigern est un roi sévère, en tant que Prince il a mené le massacre de notre peuple, et l’on dit de lui qu’il… Qu’il a tué sa femme… Quel monstre ferait ça ? sa voix était agitée l’ inquiétude.  
\- Cela reste une rumeur Lady, je comprends votre inquiétude, mais vous ne devriez pas l’amplifier avec des accusations sans preuve que l’on partage dans les tavernes.  
\- Où est sa femme alors ?  
\- Je l’ignore Princesse… Mais je suis persuadée que **V** ortigern vous sera respectueux et dévoué. Sa lettre semblait sincère, et je ne pense pas que cette impression soit faussée.  
\- Je l’espère… Il y a en revanche, dans sa lettre, un détail troublant. Il parlait de ce mariage comme d’un accord entre nos parents « depuis notre plus jeune âge ».  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je ne suis au courant que depuis quatre mois.  
\- Comment ? La voix surprise de **L** ydia résonna plus fort qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu.  
\- Si cet accord a été fait durant mon enfance, pourquoi n’en ai-je pas été informée ? Savais-tu ?  
\- Je n’en savais rien Princesse, je vous le promets. Je suis désolée que cela se soit fait sans votre accord ni votre connaissance.  
\- Je me demande depuis quand **V** ortigern le sait. »  
Ses yeux étaient tournés vers **C** amelot, mais fixait le vide.

**L** ydia s’employa, durant le reste du trajet, à apprendre à **D** aniella les convenances humaines. Cette dernière s’offusquait de ne pas avoir reçu cet enseignement en vu d’un mariage décidé il y a des années, mais elle gardait ses question pour son futur époux. Après une éprouvante journée de cheval, alors que le Soleil se noyait dans le lac qui entourait le domaine, le cortège de la Princesse Mage arrivait à **C** amelot. Le château n’était accessible que par la traversée d’un pont, sur lequel s’alignaient des Culottes Noires en haie d’honneur. **L** ydia aperçu alors **V** ortigern, richement apprêté, qui s’approchait de sa jument, et tendit sa main pour l’aider à en descendre. Elle profita de ses quelques secondes d’hésitation pour l’observer.  
Son visage était structuré sans être dur et ses yeux étaient clairs. Il souriait, ce qui adoucissait ses traits. Sa taille était grande sans être intimidante, du moins pour une personne de rang noble. Quant à ses mains, elles n’étaient pas épaisses comme on l’aurait attendu d’un homme qui a tué, mais fines et entretenues. Elles s’ouvraient comme des fleurs pour l’aider à descendre de sa monture. S’il n’était pas le Prince meurtrier, elle l’aurait sûrement trouvé charmant. Elle prit tout de même sa main, sans trembler, et lui sourit poliment alors que ses pieds rejoignaient le sol.  
« Soyez la bienvenue à **C** amelot, Lady **D** aniella. »


	4. Welcome to Camelot (Chapter 2, english version)

**D** aniella had required that **L** ydia come with her. She was the closest person to the young Princess, but also her only friend. They were the same age and shared common interests. During the trip, she was as usual her confidante.  
“If you knew how lost I am **L** ydia... **V** ortigern’s a cruel king, as a Prince he led our people’s slaughter. And he is said to… To have killed his wife… What kind of monster would do this ? her voice shook with fear and worry.  
\- That is still la rumor, Princess… I am sure **V** ortigern will be respectful and devoted to you. His letter felt sincere, and I do not think this feeling is mistaken.  
\- I hope so… On the other hand, in this letter, something caught my attention. He mentioned our wedding as an agreement between or parents, made “since we were children”.  
\- Yes ?  
\- I was told about this agreement only four months ago.  
\- How is that ? **L** ydia’s surprised voice echoed louder than she expected.   
\- If this agreement was made during my younger years, why did not anyone tell me ? Did you know ?  
\- I promise you I did not, Princess. And I feel sorry this was made behind your back.  
\- I wonder since when **V** ortigern knows it.”  
Her eyes were turned on **C** amelot but staring at nothing.

**L** ydia spent the rest of the journey teaching **D** aniella human convenience. The Princess took offense at not being taught about them earlier, since she was to be married to a human. After an exhausting day, as the sun was drowning in the lake surrounding the domain, the Mage Princess procession was entering **C** amelot. The castle was only reachable by crossing a long bridge, on which Blacklegs were standing in line, forming a guard of honor. Then, **L** ydia saw **V** ortigern, walking towards her mare, richly dressed. He lent his hand to help her dismount. She took advantage of her few seconds of hesitation to observe him.  
His face was strongly lined, without looking harsh and his eyes were pale. He was smiling, which was softening his look. He was tall, but not intimidating to a noble person like her. As for his hands, they were not thick, as she expected from a man who had killed, but elegant and taken care of. They were opening like blooming flowers to help her reach the floor. If he had not been the Murderous Prince, surely, she would have thought he was attractive. Thought, she took his hand, without shaking, and smiled politely as her feet hit the ground.  
“Welcome to **C** amelot, Lady **D** aniella.”


End file.
